A New Sense of Justice
by TommyCali
Summary: ***NO DD SPOILERS*** ***Justicykes*** Apollo Justice makes a great pair with his co worker, Athena Cykes. And their relationship is platonic. Right? Right? Wright?


_**I do not own **__**Capcom**__**, **__**Ace Attorney**__**, or these characters. This is a non-canon, non-profit fanfiction based on beloved characters.**_

Chapter 1: The Napkin

Apollo sat at his desk, filling out report after report. He had a while to go until he finished, but he had off tomorrow. As he sat there, a desk was set against another. This desk, however, was facing the opposite direction, and instead of another Apollo, it was a smooth skin redhead named Athena. She was also working on reports, but was happily working through each one. She knew she had a date tonight, so she swiftly went through.

Both were coworking attorneys at law at the Wright Anything Agency. They had handled a few cases together, but had surprising close (and platonic) relationship. Despite being younger, Athena acted as both Apollo's older and younger sister, depending on the moment.

Athena finished her final report at 6:00 PM sharp, saying, "Alright! That's it. Now I can get on with my date."

Apollo spotted this out of the corner of his eye, "Who's the 'lucky' guy?"

"This cute hunk named Larry Butz! He is really nice and really likes me. When I told Mr. Wright this, he just walked away, embarrassed though."

"I wonder why?" Apollo thought out loud. "Anyway, you have a good date. I'll hopefully finish soon. See ya!"

Athena grabbed her coat and waved goodbye before leaving.

Apollo finished his reports the next morning. It was supposed to be his day off, but he hadn't finished the reports in time. He grabbed his coat, and was leaving.

Wright Anything Agency was on the second floor of a an apartment building, so Apollo had to go down a flight of stairs to leave, and they were short flights. As Apollo walked up to the stairs, fate had a napkin to be slipped on.

He fell as an annoyed Athena walked up.

Their bodies clashed.

At the platform, Athena was stuck underneath a bruised Apollo.

"Holy crap! What just happened?" She exclaimed.

"I dunno," Apollo felt like a fool. He just fell on his friend and coworker. "I think I slipped at the top of the stairs." Both dusted themselves off, and suffered no real injuries.

"So…" Apollo stuck his nose into Athena's business, "How was the date?"

"I would say good, but you would know I was lying because of your bracelet. Besides, why do want to know anyway?"

"Just thought I should knooooow."

Athena laughed, "Then just get out of my business." She gave him a playful shove. Apollo was taken aback, but quickly rebutted. Before they knew it, they were in a huge pillow fight at the WAA offices. Both were laughing when suddenly Trucy Wright walked in. She was their boss's daughter, and a "skilled" magician.

"Hmm. I know the perfect thing to say." Trucy interrupted them. "YOU LIKE EACH OTHER! YOU LIKE EACH OTHER!" the 16 year old belted like a 4 year old.

Mr. Phoenix "Nick" Wright was sitting in his office. He was running a law office that was under the guise of a talent, or "anything," agency because of his adopted daughter Trucy. He had two employees, both Athena and Apollo respectively.

However, today he heard something he might have regretted to hear. His daughter yelled out. He instantly dashed out of the office to investigate the source. He found his employees frozen with pillows in their hands, and his daughter taunting them.

"Trucy Wright!" He sternly remarked. "I am ashamed to find you teasing my two 'emplawyees' (as he enjoyed calling them), especially for that they have a relationship." Trucy hung her head in shame. She proceeded to leave and left the 3 to themselves.

"I will remind you two that, in the case of what Trucy said being true, that **no work interrupting relationships are allowed in this office.**" Phoenix had previously had his job threatened when Iris got out of prison and nearly was late to a case because of their relations. "I don't want to have another lawyer in my office to lose their badge, especially after that incident with Iris and I."

"Yes, sir!" Athena smirked. Apollo wasn't as chipper, but was just as compliant.

"Okay. I'm glad we got that settled. Now Athena, start working with that new case simulator sent in from Blue Screens Inc. Apollo, send these papers to Klavier at the Prosecutors' Office."

Apollo was distraught. "Mr. Wright, I thought I had off today!" Mr. Wright only gave Apollo an angered look. "Okay, fine."

Apollo drove his way to the Prosecutors' Office of Los Angeles. He was thinking back to what just transpired: the fall, the pillow fight, how nice Athena looked…

He shook his head. _Come on, Apollo,_ he thought,_ you can't fall in love with your co worker, especially after what Mr. Wright said._ When Apollo reached the building, he looked at the post it on the stack of papers. It said to deliver them to Klavier, and he would take care of the rest. The door to Klavier's office was opened by the German prosecutor himself.

"Hello, Herr Forehead. Got any papers?"

"Obviously." Apollo snarkily replied.

"I've been havin' a little more luck with Fraulein Skye lately. Instead of chucking 10 snackoos per throw, she's been throwing only 5."

"I haven't really been having my luck with the ladies…"

"Okay, Apollo. I don't need a bracelet to know you're lying. Now who's the lucky lady? Fraulein Cykes?" Apollo obviously fidgeted at that name. "I knew it! You got something for Fraulein Cykes!"

"Klavier, I do not need any of your advice for the '_frauleins._'"

"Of course, Herr Forehead! Now, the truest poetic love is when two people love each other and don't know about the other's feelings."

"I'm sure Athena would find out in a heartbeat."

"Now, let me just take you under my wing…"

Athena was deep in thought as she worked through the simulated case. In fact, she was so in thought, she failed the _**fake trial**_. Trucy walked by at this moment.

"Athena, Daddy was pretty mad with me earlier, but he'd be more pissed if he saw you lost a fake trial."

"Sorry," Athena replied. "I was just...dazing off."

"'_Sorry_,'" Trucy imitated. "'_I was just thinking of that cute guy named Apollo.'_ I can see Widget, and therefore the emotions you're exhibiting."

"How did she know?" Widget said what Athena thought.

"Quiet, Widget."

"Athena, it's pretty obvious."

"Really?"

"Yeah. To help you, I think we should all go to the movies tonight. I would like to see the five-quel to that movie about plastic bricks." Trucy pulled out her cell phone. "Hello? Hey Apollo, I was wondering If you could take me and Athena to the movies. Klavier says he would like to come? Okay! He would like to invite Ema? Okay! You want us to pay for ourselves? Aww…"

"What did he say?"

"He said it was alright. But Klavier Gavin and Ema Skye will be coming, too. We'll all group here and then head to the movies. But, he said we have to pay for ourselves."

"That's okay!" Athena fist pumped. "I get money from the trials I do."

Sadly, it seemed that none of them would go to the movies because fate and destiny had _**other plans… **_

END OF CHAPTER

**First fanfic+I hope to post at least once a week, if not every two weeks.**


End file.
